Basket, Brothers & Black Eyes
by Don'tSayINeverGaveUAnything
Summary: HIGH SCHOOL : NALEY, BRUCAS AND MUCH MORE! READ ABOUT THE ATTRACTION BETWEEN OPPOSITES!


**Basket, Brothers & Black Eyes**

_Hey everybody! I know I've been gone for a long time, but I'm back and with a new story! Give it a try! X x x _

Haley was cleaning up a table after a threesome had left the café, when she spotted that awful jerk Nathan entering with some of his jock friends.

"Yeah, that chick wanted it sooo bad!" one of them yelled to another, followed by a loud laughter by the group.

Haley rolled her eyes and walked over to the boys with the coffeepot in her hand.

"What can I get you?" she sighed reluctantly.

Nathan looked at her from head to toe and raised his eyebrows.

"Ehm, we don't want anything, we're just sitting here." He said, while leaning back, waiting for her answer, while the others were smirking.

"You have to order something if you're sitting here." Haley answered. "This isn't the park, you know."

Nathan leaned forward a bit and licked his lips.

"I'm sure you can arrange something for us, baby." He grinned. "I'm Nathan."

Haley put on an ignorant face and shrugged.

"Scott." Nathan tried. "I'm the captain of the Tree Hill Ravens."

"Yeah, I'm not really into sports." Haley smiled and turned around, trying to controle her upcoming laugh.

Nathan's friends laughed loudly and hit him on the back.

Nathan however wasn't very amused and Haley could feel his eyes burning in her back.

He crossed his arms and stared at the petite brunette.

"Who the hell does she think he is?" he mumbled to himself. "Cocky little waitress…"

"That's Haley James." A friend of his answered. "That's your _brother_'s girlfriend."

"I thought they were just friends." Another one said.

As they were speaking, the blond Scott entered the café and nodded at Haley.

He walked up to her and gave her a hug. Afterwards they continued to talk while leaning close to eachother.

"Friends, my ass." Nathan commented.

* * *

Today was Lucas' first practice. He was pretty nervous.

"You'll do great!" Haley tried to comfort him. "Right, Mouth?"

She hit him on the back and he almost fell flat forward.

"You need to eat more." Haley laughed.

Mouth forced a smile and nodded.

"I just wished you'd stay at the river court, Luke." He sighed. "Soon you'll become one of them jocks."

Lucas laughed.

"Yes, I will become an alien like them!"

Haley laughed and stopped.

"Well, here we are." She smiled and hugged him. "See you later."

Luke bit his lip and entered the locker room.

* * *

_10 minutes earlier_

"Nate got rejected yesterday." Tim laughed.

The entire locker room looked up in disbelief.

"What?" they yelled. "No way!"

Tim nodded heavily.

"I did not get rejected, Dumb." Nathan sighed, while slapping him with a towel.

"She just didn't know me."

Felix, one of the other players laughed loudly. "Well, that's the first."

"Yeah, it was weird." Nathan shook his head confused. "She must have been lying."

Felix laughed and pushed Nathan on the shoulder.

"I think she just wasn't interested in you, Nate, tough luck."

"Pfff, right!" he honed. "I could tap that ass faster than you can blink!"

Felix raised an eyebrow. "Care to put some money on that?"

All the other guys were laughing and yelling.

"Well, Felix, I didn't know you liked to throw around your money." He winked.

* * *

Lukas entered and every head turned into his direction.

"Eh.. hey." He mumbled. "I'm Luke."

The guys stared at him for a few seconds and then they all went to the gym.

Lucas sat himself down.

"Well, that went well." He whispered.

He walked into the gym as the team was already shooting hoops.

Tim pointed in his direction and Nathan turned his head.

"Nobody passes to him." Nathan said to the team. "You pass to him and you're out, got it?"

They nodded and continued.

Lucas tried to join in the game, but quickly discovered the fact that no one even paid attention to him.

"Hey, I'm open!" he yelled at Nathan.

Nathan smirked and threw the ball right at his face with impressive force.

Lucas fell to the floor and was in shock for a few seconds.

He could hear the guys laughing around him.

He crawled up and walked over to his brother.

Are you crazy?!" he yelled, throwing the ball to the floor.

Nathan smirked. "Whoops."

Lucas put his face right in front of Nathan's face and looked him right in the eye.

"If you got a problem with me, just say it!"

Nathan looked around and laughed.

"Yeah, I got a problem with you." He smiled. "You see, we don't want a bastard in our team."

Lucas was about to let Nathan's face meet with his fist, when he was interrupted.

"Scott!"

Both of them looked over to the side to see the coach coming up to them, with a head that was about to explode.

"You two have got to get along, you hear me!" he yelled. "or else, you'll both get kicked of the team!"

"You bunch of babies." He mumbled.

Nathan winked at Lucas and made a kiss with his lips.

"This isn't over." He said, before walking passed him.

"Looking forward to it. Lucas hissed.

* * *

**So, this was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think! I love reviews! xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
